Playing The Fool
by Mon Petit Pierrot
Summary: Ah, I expected you to say that also." He marked his place with the utmost care and closed the book, setting it on his lap. "I'm afraid I have to decline." This was the risk of the game, of daring to play against Bishop. formerly called 'Fool'.
1. Chapter 1

Myrnin had just settled onto his comfortable bed in the tiny cell – that Claire had so kindly, if hastily, redecorated to his tastes – when he heard her scream echoing within the stone of the prison. He surged to his feet immediately without the conscious decision to, and stumbled toward the bars. The medicine, cure, elixir, flowed through his veins dizzying him. His long fingers curled around the bars, peering anxiously into the dimness.

"Claire! Claire, what's wrong?" he called softly.

The door slammed shut on her cry, and a shiver raced down his spine – he was scared, and that frightened him.

"Hello, my fool." That silky voice wrapped around him and left him breathless. "May I ask what you're doing in there?"

"Bishop," Myrnin said evenly, his voice lowering to a murmur, "I think you know exactly why I'm here. After all, you're the reason this started."

Bishop smirked. "I'll give you a point for trying to shift the blame here. You should know better, a fool as you are."

He sighed heavily and stepped back slowly, spreading his hands in surrender. "Get to the point, old man. There is a reason you're here, isn't there? In this spot, right now."

"I have no desire or reason to share that with you, Myrnin."

"Yes, I thought you would say that." Myrnin sank down on his bed and leaned down to take up the nearest book. He opened it casually and pretended to read, flipping pages nonchalantly. The words slipped, and he couldn't keep track, perfectly aware of the other's presence.

"Come with me, Myrnin."

"Ah, I expected you to say that also." He marked his place with the utmost care and closed the book, setting it on his lap. "I'm afraid I have to decline." This was the risk of the game, of daring to play against Bishop.

Bishop just seemed to tug on the door lightly, but the iron hinges screamed in protest as it seperated from the frame. Myrnin flinched, and abruptly Bishop was in front of him.

He seized his chin and pulled him off the bed roughly, the book falling to the bed as he was pulled against the older vampire's body. Myrnin barely had time to catch his breath as Bishop tilted his head back to expose his neck, sharp fangs nipping at the skin almost delicately – as if he were tasting him.

"I can make this easy or hard for you, Myrnin. Which would you prefer?" Bishop's exasperated voice was a quiet snarl, done with the game.

Knowing better than to incur Bishop's wrath by refusing, Myrnin gritted his teeth and nodded curtly, hating himself for being forced to give in so easily. He didn't protest as a stake was buried deep into his back that immediately paralyzed him.

He slumped in Bishop's hold, barely supported, and tried to comfort himself with the fact that this was all part of Amelie's grand plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Fool  
**Author: **Mon Petit Pierrot  
**Fandom: **Morganville Vampires  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **"Ah, I expected you would say that also." Myrnin marked his place with the utmost care and closed the book, setting it in his lap. "I'm afraid I have to decline your offer, Bishop."

**Note: **This is a Myrnin-centric, post-Feast of Fools fanfiction taking place between Myrnin's capture by Bishop and his eventual rescue.

**-**

**Fool**

**-**

_Many thanks to: ShadowxMagic, chickentyrant5, LeeAnnxx, and twirlgirl1996._

-

Awareness came slowly, his body too heavy as he rose from the oppressing darkness of sleep. He could feel the cold stone beneath him and the faint murmur of voices just at the edges of his hearing. He moaned softly as he pushed himself upright. A headache pulsed just behind his ears, his throat dry of moisture, and he swallowed uneasily.

He heard a dull_ clink_ as he shifted, and then there was fire crawling up his leg. A startled scream pushed itself out of his throat and he whimpered, the thick scent of silver flooding his senses. He tried to ignore the increasing pain as it remained constant. He doubled over, pressing his body against the concrete in an effort to soothe the agony. He had never felt so disgusted with himself, to be reduced to _this_, a kicked dog.

"Ah, I see that my escaped fool has been recaptured."

Myrnin lifted his head, struggling to see Bishop through blurry eyes, and snarled in defense. "What do you want with me, old man?" he spat.

"You know what I want. My daughter. Morganville. Information. The _book_." Bishop chucked dryly. "You of all people should know this, my dear fool."

Hissing in warning as Bishop came closer, Myrnin shrank back and ignored the pain of the silver on his exposed skin. "You'll never get information out of me."

"So loyal, aren't you," sighed the older vampire.

"I don't have anything worthy to sell to you," Myrnin shot back. "I do not know Amelie's current location."

Bishop nudged him easily with his foot. It was just a simple push really, but Myrnin _flew_ backwards and slammed into the wall upside down. His feet were jerked roughly, the chains chaffing against his ankles, the silver streak of powder covering his leg.

He curled up, defenseless against the pain, and hid his face.

"One of these days you will give the information I seek, Myrnin. And that day will come very soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Fool  
**Author: **Mon Petit Pierrot  
**Fandom: **Morganville Vampires  
**Rating: **T (for safety)  
**Summary: **"Ah, I expected you would say that also." Myrnin marked his place with the utmost care and closed the book, setting it in his lap. "I'm afraid I have to decline your offer, Bishop."

**Note: **This is centered around Myrnin from his capture by Bishop in Feast of Fools to his rescue in Lord of Misrule, from his point of view.

**--**

**Fool**

**--**

_Many thanks to: ShadowxMagic, chickentyrant5, LeeAnnxx, twirlgirl1996, NothingnessAlchemist, Chatterbox1603, and bunyipbabe.  
_

--

This sort of torture had to be illegal in some sort of way.

He waited in the dark, waiting for some sort of signal from Amelie, waiting for _something._ In the gloom he could feel his mind slipping once more, falling into the familiar hopelessness and despair that there would be nothing left, nothing to wait for, nothing that would come for him, but then he grew angry at his own cowardice and tried to break free, only to have the silver burn him like flames along his skin.

He was very bored with no distractions--no books, no experiments, no wonderful classical music, no Ada, not even his perhaps very delicious but exceedingly brilliant young lab assistant by the name of Claire--doing nothing but tug at the chains listlessly, his attempts growing less fierce as time wore on. He would shiver in the frigid temperature as the coldness seeped into his old body.

He couldn't help but feel that he had been forfeited by his lady. Dismissed from the main event to lurk in the shadows and _wait. _But he reminded himself of his task, how crucial it was to save their town, given only to him because he was the most trusted to carry it out. Besides Samuel, that is.

He had to stay here, in this blasted darkness, to attempt to lead Bishop astray.

With his new resolve he allowed his defenses to slowly weaken, despite his initial anger at having to play this helpless role, with every visit from his lady's vampire father. He had no idea if his ruse was working, but he was giving Bishop what he wanted.

Giving information about his daughter.

And the book.

That _damned _book.

He found himself wishing that he had never written down the secrets of the town he had discovered and constructed, to leave around for vampires such as Oliver or Bishop to get their filthy claws on. He wanted to burn it, to drown it in flames to let the words melt into nothing.

Such was the only way to truly kill a vampire.

Oh, how he could imagine. He bared his teeth at nothing in a feral grin and laughed softly.

He saw the vampire guards edge away uneasily and grinned savagely at them, just to see them squirm. He might as well enjoy his stay here. There was nothing else to do.

But _wait _in the darkness_._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Fool  
**Author: **Mon Petit Pierrot  
**Fandom: **Morganville Vampires  
**Rating: **T (for safety)  
**Summary: **"Ah, I expected you would say that also." Myrnin marked his place with the utmost care and closed the book, setting it in his lap. "I'm afraid I have to decline your offer, Bishop."

**Note: **Originally there was only going to be about 4 or 5 chapters, but I enjoy writing this too much to stop now. Myrnin is my FAVORITE character and I love writing from his point of view. The rest of 'Lord of Misrule' will probably be continued in a sequel to this once Myrnin is rescued. Will definitely be continued through Fade Out and maybe Kiss of Death, which comes out next Tuesday! I'm so excited!

And I hope you guys can forgive me for only posting a short chapter. It's short for a reason. But the next chapter will but much longer, I can definitely promise that.

**--**

**Fool**

**--**

MANY THANKS TO THESE LOVELY PEOPLE WHO HAVE ENCOURAGED THE CONTINUATION OF THIS: ShadowxMagic, chickentyrant5, LeeAnnxx, twirlgirl1996, NothingnessAlchemist, Chatterbox1603, bunyipbabe, xXxVampChicaxXx, sweet little nightmare, Xenakisfox10112, and Valentina-Lestrange._  
_

--

It was cold. So cold. Pain had caught up with me. Hours have bled past. How long have I been here? I don't even remember.

No energy to move. The silver continues to burn, though I am still. Distantly aware of the pain. I can't concentrate. So hungry. Babble to nothing. In the dark. Cold freezing my old bones.

My lady, please. _Help._ Help me.

Hunger claws at my stomach. Can't bear it. Too dark. Can't see.

Light sears my eyes.

I hiss, move away. A mistake. My skin seems to melt. I scream.

_"My fool...are you dead? After all these long years?"_

Pain is everywhere.

That voice pulls at me, dragging me forward. I remember now.

Bishop.

What does he want? Only a pawn, a pawn. A tool.

My lady, my lady.

_"Such a shame."_

Hungry.

My body moves. Slithers. I am standing. My feet are on fire, cold. Hot.

I whimper.

Talk, talk. Nothing but talk. Can't move.

_"Tell me, Myrnin...would you ever change allegiances?"_

Babbling spills from my mouth. Voice is raspy. Don't know what I said.

_"You're delirious."_

I focus on the white skin of his throat. Hungry. Lean forward to drink.

Sharp contact against my cheek.

I wake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Playing The Fool  
**Author: **Mon Petit Pierrot  
**Fandom: **Morganville Vampires  
**Rating: **T (for safety)  
**Summary: **"Ah, I expected you would say that also." Myrnin marked his place with the utmost care and closed the book, setting it in his lap. "I'm afraid I have to decline your offer, Bishop."

**Note: **'Playing The Fool' is the new title for this if you don't recognize it, formerly known as 'Fool'.

So there will only be about two chapters left, maybe three if we're lucky, and then there will be a sequel that will be from Myrnin's POV for the rest of Lord of Misrule. I might be going with "Misrule" for the sequel - I know, creative right? - but I'm not sure yet, though I welcome suggestions. I have been getting reviews telling me to continue so I will be continuing this through Kiss of Death which I will hopefully be getting this week. This chapter was nearly the death of me. I wrote and rewrote about 5 times before I posted this chapter so I'm glad I finally wrote it.

**--**

**Playing The Fool**

**--**

MANY MANY MANY MANY THANKS TO YOU LOVELY PEOPLE WHO HAVE ENCOURAGED THE CONTINUATION OF THIS:ShadowxMagic, chickentyrant5, LeeAnnxx, twirlgirl1996, NothingnessAlchemist, Chatterbox1603, bunyipbabe, xXxVampChicaxXx, sweet little nightmare, Xenakisfox10112, and Valentina-Lestrange._  
_

--

Myrnin staggered back and collapsed against the wall with the weight of the chains dragging him to the floor. His skin burned, but it was only a faint annoyance, as he cursed under his breath at his foolishness. He would have been at fault and the town would fall to Bishop if their carefully laid plans fell apart, simply because of a brief lapse in control.

_Idiot._

He would have been persecuted and strung over a high flame with several stakes buried deep in his back - and Amelie and the other humans laughing in triumph at his death, no doubt. She would relish his death if this were to happen...oh, she _would_, he knew. Just as he would savor the dying cries of Bishop's pets. What a dream.

_Let the actors commence._

He looked up and smiled almost sheepishly at Bishop. "So sorry, Master Bishop. A moment of weakness. You understand, of course? But I've nothing. I'm _starved_," he whispered as he rose to his feet fluidly, his face inches away from the older vampire's. Daring to breach the limit. Such a thin line.

"Unstable. For that is what you are, fool," he answered smoothly, though his voice was very quiet. "Always. Have you no restraint?"

Laughter bubbled out uncontrollably, wild cackles bouncing off the cold walls. "_Restraint!_ Ha! What is restraint? Must have died, has it?" He giggled and leaned back, careful to act as though bored. Probably didn't fool Bishop. Never worked. "I need blood, that is what I need. For sure. Delicious, _glorious_ blood, such a wonderful elixir, wouldn't you say?"

"Hm." Bishop didn't sound interested, but Myrnin prattled on and on about the wonders of blood. He wasn't even sure of what he was saying. Words were flowing out of his mouth too fast for him to understand them. He couldn't keep up.

It was a wonder that Bishop didn't shut him up right then and there.

"Your insanity is astounding, fool."

Myrnin felt the wild urge to laugh again, "Insanity, is that it? Why, it is not so different. Just a separate state of mind, is all. _I embrace it_."

"You are nothing but a jester in this high court."

He shrugged indifferently. He knew it was the truth. "I see." He hummed happily under his breath for a moment as he paced closer to Bishop and then stepped back, moving constantly from one place to another. "Perhaps you could help me, Mr. Bishop." He smirked, a manic smile stretching wider as he spoke. "Shall we make a deal?"

"A deal, fool? For your life or this pathetic town? Do tell me. I'm interested."

"For my life, of course. I owe no loyalty to the town or its residents." Myrnin snorted in disgust and turned his head away from the thought; inwardly he was rather enjoying himself, having carelessly played with others' emotions his long life. He was quite familiar with this game. "I know, and you know, that this town will quickly into nothing if we don't have a firm ruler. Your daughter is not the best candidate for the job, as you well know."

"Of course not," Bishop sniffed. "I am the one who gave her all that precious knowledge."

Myrnin nodded in eager agreement, stepping forward again. Waiting. For Bishop to take the bait.

"What are the terms, should I agree, my dear fool?"

His smile widened, baring his teeth in a feral grin. "I shall obtain the book. And gift you with it."

_The stage is set._

"Morganville, and Amelie, if you so desire, will be yours," Myrnin bowed, elaborately low to show his unwavering and deep support, "my lord."

_May it begin._


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Playing The Fool  
**Author: **Mon Petit Pierrot  
**Fandom: **Morganville Vampires  
**Rating: **T (for safety)  
**Summary: **"Ah, I expected you would say that also." Myrnin marked his place with the utmost care and closed the book, setting it in his lap. "I'm afraid I have to decline your offer, Bishop." First part in the 'Fool' series.

**Note: **'Playing The Fool' is the new title for this if you don't recognize it, formerly known as 'Fool'.

I have good news: I have started planning/plotting the next story that will be the second installment in this little series that will keep with the theme of 'fool'. So I have two options for the title of the next one: 1) Fool's Misrule or 2) Lord of Fools. The titles of the series will either play off the original titles of the books or reconfigured (to use Myrnin's word =3) to fit the word 'Fool' in some way. And the two titles I have now I like, but I'm leaning more towards the first one, so please vote and tell me which one you think would be appropriate or if you have any new ideas!

Oh, bad news- I had to split this chapter so there will be one more chapter after this for Myrnin's long-awaited rescue BECAUSE one of my friends is borrowing the fifth book and she won't be back until next week. And then it will continue on in the next one. That is the reason it's so short. I am very, very sorry.

* * *

**- Playing The Fool -  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

MANY MANY MANY THANKS TO YOU LOVELY PEOPLE WHO HAVE ENCOURAGED THE CONTINUATION OF THIS. WITHOUT YOU GUYS THIS WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN WRITTEN AT ALL! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

ShadowxMagic, chickentyrant5, LeeAnnxx, twirlgirl1996, NothingnessAlchemist, Chatterbox1603, bunyipbabe, xXxVampChicaxXx, sweet little nightmare, Xenakisfox10112, Valentina-Lestrange, and Journey.

* * *

His body was shaking uncontrollably, little spasms that carried the silver's sharp tongue. He was _furious._ And scared. Scared for Morganville.

That old bastard.

He had been tricked. Again. For the countless time.

Anger surged through his blood, carrying the glorious heat of adrenaline, and he rose to his feet. He snarled when he wavered under the weight of the heavy silver, baring his teeth in frustration and biting in his scream at the unbearable pain.

He sank back down to his knees, cursing his lack of strength and endurance. The poison metal had greedily sapped away his energy and stolen his ability to concentrate fully for a length of time. He could feel his mind slipping once more.

Fear - for the future, for his people, for his lady - washed over him.

It was all that defiler of dead dog's fault. **(1)** Giving him empty promises. Abandoning him now and trapping him within the cruel clutches of the silver.

Everyone left, in the end. For their own, twisted amusement. Ada. Samuel. Oliver (not that he counted, _really_). Amelie.

Even Claire, his lovely new assistant.

She had promised to stay, the little bird, she _promised._

A thunderous growl burst from his throat, irrationally angry. He fought with the chains, wrestling against the pain, but he slumped back, giving up. He could no longer see a way out of this prison. He could not break out himself.

He hated this. But there was no choice left. Was there? His lady, his _apprentice_, his people, had left him behind. He couldn't even be sure that they would come to him.

Perhaps it was time for change.

Allegiance. Yes.

He owed the old bastard something. Though he couldn't remember what it was...

* * *

**1- this is a reference from 'Feast of Fools' when Myrnin "swore" his loyalty to Bishop. My favorite book in the whole series. =3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Playing The Fool  
**Author: **Mon Petit Pierrot  
**Fandom: **Morganville Vampires  
**Rating: **T (for safety)  
**Summary: **"Ah, I expected you would say that also." Myrnin marked his place with the utmost care and closed the book, setting it in his lap. "I'm afraid I have to decline your offer, Bishop." First part in the 'Fool' series.

**Note: **'Playing The Fool' is the new title for this if you don't recognize it, formerly known as 'Fool'. This is the last chapter, and I just want to say that all of you guys were wonderful. Thank you all so much for your support. (Sorry it took so long!) The next installment will be called "Fool's Misrule", for the fifth book, and it will be out soon!

And my boyfriend, who I asked to read this (since he's a big fan of MV just like I am) said that Bishop calls Myrnin "fool" too much. He might be right, but I don't know... Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

**- Playing The Fool -  
**

**Chapter 7**

MANY MANY MANY THANKS TO YOU LOVELY PEOPLE WHO HAVE ENCOURAGED THE CONTINUATION OF THIS. WITHOUT YOU THIS WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN WRITTEN! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

ShadowxMagic, chickentyrant5, LeeAnnxx, twirlgirl1996, NothingnessAlchemist, Chatterbox1603, bunyipbabe, xXxVampChicaxXx, sweet little nightmare, Xenakisfox10112, Valentina-Lestrange, Journey, xxscoobyxx, and Flying Penguinz.

* * *

This damned darkness was oppressing to the point of suffocation. He could feel it _crawling _down his throat, tickling his lungs, seizing his still heart. He saw no escape. But that old bastard should have been able to save him from this.

Or else he didn't care. No one did. Not any longer. He was alone.

It was only a game, after all. Wasn't it? Self-preservation was a hard habit to ignore when the endless years stretched before you and the sun itself was your enemy.

Though he owed no loyalty to Bishop and to his lady, he was evenly divided between the two great powers with his numerous false promises. Betrayal was his only option that was of his own will. He had shared information that Amelie had never intended Bishop to know to _his_ own benefit, and that suited him just fine. He had done the same for his lady.

He would be killed if he was found out.

But it was only..._entertainment._ He had no need to be involved in this tireless political struggle between his lady and that bastard. He was only a lowly pawn, granted no more power than a godforsaken human, in this game. He was a predator, praying on the succulent and the weak, because he _could._ It was his duty to humanity, to prey on their stupidity and innocence. He needed to.

His mouth watered at the phantom taste wafting through the dank air in the cell, taunting him.

Hunger clawed with a vengeance at his stomach. He cursed under his breath, feeling the weight of the heavy chains on his shoulders as he thought of his fleeting freedom. As selfish as he was, he wanted escape. Escape out of the darkness, the pain, the _starvation_.

The door shattered, the broken wood scattering on the floor.

Ah. His rescuers. Took them long enough.

He heard the faint whispering of the vampires' movement and the twin frantic heartbeats of two humans. One pattern of that wonderful organ sounded familiar, the rhythm of its beat settling in his head and soothing him. His lovely apprentice, Claire. He recognized her scent now, tainted with her fear and nervousness.

One of the vampires, the taller one - Gérard, was it? - kicked the steel eye-bolts in a vain attempt to break the bonds that secured the chains. The vibration traveled delicately through his body and rattled his bones, carrying little tongues of pain as the silver brushed against his sensitive wrists. He lifted his head and found his fragile student standing timidly by the door, partly behind a chocolate-skinned woman who cocked a gun at him.

His mouth twisted into a smile that made Claire's heart jump and stutter.

"I knew you'd come," he whispered, his voice grating low in his throat. "You fools." And with a sudden desperation surging through him, he raised his voice to ask, "Where is she? Where's Amelie?" He didn't want his lies and carefully laid deceit to slip without abandon and ruin everything. He could not allow his lady to hear.

"Behind us," Claire answered.

Not the answer he had wanted. She was supposed to be safe.

What would be the point of this damned struggle, then?

_"Fools."_

"Nice way to talk to your rescuers," the woman said smartly, though it was only bravado on the surface. He could sense the fine tremor running through her body, that basic human instinct in defense from the close proximity of their natural predators. He smirked at her, letting her know that he was completely aware of her fear. She stared back defiantly and turned her head; it reminded him of Claire. "Gérard? I don't like this. It's too easy."

Too easy indeed. She had an excellent point. It _had_ been easy, though he wondered why. It was unusual behavior for Bishop. But he did, he _did_ know. The old bastard had kidnapped him only for a reason to cripple Amelie by any means necessary. His deception was secure. For now, at least. He was safe.

"I know," Gérard said. He crouched down close to him and examined the chains. "Silver coated. I can't break them."

Idiots.

"What about the bolts in the floor?" Claire asked.

A stroke of genius, from the youngest person in the room. Wonderful.

Gérard grabbed the edge of the metal plate immediately and twisted sharply, the steel bending easily under his hands and tearing out of the stone floor with a ripping shriek. He flinched as the unearthly noise grated mercilessly in his head, wavering as part of the chains holding him down fell loose and steadying himself. He was weaker than he cared to admit.

The two vampires quickly destroyed the eye-bolts and Gérard helped him up, keeping a hand on his arm.

He felt that familiar heat rising in his body and the dry thirst dusting his throat, and shook off the other vampire easily. He flew towards the chocolate-skinned woman; she saw him coming. She raised her gun, but Gérard's partner knocked her hand out of line. The bullet shattered the wall and shed silver flakes. He ignored the tiny burns igniting on his exposed skin and grabbed the woman by her fragile neck that would so _easily_ break under his hands.

"No!" Claire screamed, loud in his ear, and he stilled instinctively at her voice. She held up her wooden stake as though determined to use it to help the woman, but he could see that her hand trembled slightly.

He turned his head towards her and grinned maniacally, baring the lethal sharpness of his teeth. "I thought you were here to save me, Claire, not kill me," he purred deep in his throat, and turned his head to look back at his prey. He could hear the blood singing to him, and it drove him mad with thirst. The woman was trying to get her gun back in position, but it was amusing to him, to see her fumble. He took the toy away from her easily.

"I _am_ here to save you," Claire said. He didn't think through what she said, but then he felt the sharpness of the stake burying into his back once more, too close to his heart for comfort. It deeply disturbed him that he was brushing against death for the countless time in his long life.

He had no control of his body as his consciousness faded away, barely registering the impact of the hard, cold floor. His thoughts slipped past him quickly, too fast for him to comprehend, but he managed to catch the trace of one. He kept this with him as he lost his awareness, and it made him smile.

_To think that I was bested by my own apprentice. I shall teach her. Once I wake..._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(Keep on the look-out for the next part of the 'Fool' series, to be called Fool's Misrule. Please let me know any feedback on how I did and what I can do better, or even if you want to share some ideas. Whatever you guys want. Thank you guys so much again for sticking with this.)**

**~Pierrot.**


End file.
